Romance and Dolls
by KiliGrace
Summary: Faberry x JulyBerry. Quinn, Rachel, Santana e Brittany fazem parte da nova geração das Pussycat Dolls; o grupo precisa de uma nova líder, mas a escolhida Cassandra se vê em uma relação de ódio mutuo com a doll Rachel. Em meio a confusões de sentimentos a morena se vê dividida entre sua melhor amiga Quinn e a novata. Sinopse completa no primeiro cap./Yuri/Romance/Drama/Comédia.
1. A Decisão

**Sinopse:** Shelby estava deixando o famoso grupo de dança onde trabalhava formado por Quinn, Santana, Brittany e Rachel, e agora teriam que encontrar um novo membro para a vaga disponível, o problema realmente toma outras proporções quando Rachel e Cassandra trocam o primeiro olhar e o ódio mortal surge entre elas, a morena tinha, um gênio terrível em relação à nova integrante do grupo, a loira não desistiria do seu sonho tão facilmente... Em meio a confusões os sentimentos de Rachel se dividem entre a nova integrante e sua melhor amiga Quinn Fabray.  
>Romance and Dolls retrata a vida de verdadeiras amigas que vão passar por alegrias, tristezas, amores e muitos problemas juntas.<p>

**Classificação:** +18  
><strong>Personagens:<strong> Brittany Pierce, Brody Weston, Cassandra July, Holly Holiday, Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez  
><strong>Gêneros: <strong>Amizade, Comédia, Drama, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yuri  
><strong>Avisos: <strong>Álcool, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Sexo

xXxX

Shelby Corcoran, esse é o nome da poderosa morena, líder da atual formação das PCD e a mais experiente de todas - presente desde 1995. Ela amava o seu trabalho mais que tudo no mundo, cantar e dançar era a sua vida, disso não tinha a menor dúvida; aprendeu a ver suas parceiras de palco como irmãs mais novas e a cuidar de cada uma, nada mudaria o que ela passou e nenhum dinheiro pagaria as emoções que ela sentiu a cada show... Mas algo lá no fundo lhe dizia que era a hora de parar, de cuidar melhor da sua vida pessoal assim como qualquer outro mortal.

Deveria ser umas 5 da manhã, a morena estava sentada na cama com o olhar um pouco perdido e o celular em uma das mãos, estava pensando em provavelmente tomar a decisão mais difícil da sua vida. Um leve movimento ao seu lado tirou a sua atenção, um sorriso meio triste surgiu em seu rosto, ainda sonolenta sua companheira se apoiou no cotovelo e a olhou preocupada, já havia perdido as contas de quantas noites Shelby passara em claro.

–Outra noite sem sono meu amor? – perguntou a mulher já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

A morena tentou disfarçar, mas já não conseguia mais. A mulher sentou-se ao seu lado puxando a coberta para junto do corpo nu.

–Estou preocupada com você amor, faz dias que você não dorme direito. –a mulher aproximou-se um pouco mais e a abraçou.

–Está tudo bem comigo. – a morena acariciou o rosto da outra e a abraçou forte. – melhor voltar a dormir, ainda está muito cedo.

–Você não vai dormir comigo? – perguntou a loira beijando-lhe carinhosamente os lábios.

–Preciso ligar para o Kurt primeiro, isso não passa de hoje. – respondeu com um sorriso ao sentir o beijo da amada.

A companheira apenas confirmou com a cabeça e voltou a deitar na cama.

Shelby procurou o número de Kurt na agenda e se dirigiu até a sala, provavelmente acharia a ligação muito estranha - ou não - fazia poucos dias que a turnê havia terminado, normalmente cada uma das meninas aproveitava o tempo para descansar, visitar a família, nada de trabalho nos poucos dias de folga. Depois de alguns momentos esperando, o amigo atendeu, sua voz era uma mistura de surpresa, sono e preocupação, pois não poderia imaginar o motivo da ligação àquela hora da manhã.

–Hey Shelby, tudo bem com você querida?

–Sim, na medida do possível. – era perceptível a tristeza em sua voz. – você está no hotel ou também tirou "férias"?

–Sim, estou no hotel. A turnê terminou, mas o meu trabalho não. – respondeu Kurt, aparentemente empolgada apesar do sono.

–Podemos nos encontrar mais tarde para um almoço? Preciso conversar seriamente com você e as meninas.

–As meninas estão viajando, só voltam no fim de semana, mas ficarei muito feliz de almoçar com a minha doll preferida. Como vai a Holly?

–Está dormindo, se não se importar vou fazer o mesmo agora, estou há dias sem dormir direito. – suas palavras realmente pareciam cansadas e pausadas. – desculpe lhe acordar tão cedo.

–Não se preocupe com isso, descanse bem e me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa, bye.

Shelby desligou e jogou o celular em cima do sofá, passou as mãos entre os cabelos e suspirou parecendo um pouco mais aliviada, a sensação era de que meia tonelada havia sido tirada dos seus ombros. Após alguns poucos minutos ali sentada pensando no que diria a Kurt, a morena voltou para o quarto e deitou ao lado de sua amada, abraçando-a como se tivesse medo de perdê-la, enfim a doll conseguiu adormecer como não conseguia a um bom tempo.

xxxx

Poucas horas depois a morena acordou, parecendo ansiosa demais para continuar dormindo, Holly já havia levantado e preparado o café antes de sair para o trabalho. Perto da cama havia um bilhete:

**"Espero que tenha um bom dia meu amor, estarei pensando em você a cada segundo. Beijos, te amo!**

**ASS: Holly."**

Shelby sorriu, era incrível como cada simples gesto da loira lhe deixava muito feliz. As duas se conheciam há cinco anos e a quatro estavam juntas como um casal, Holly era dona de uma boate muito badalada em New York -local onde as duas se conheceram devido a algumas apresentações das doll's. O sonho de ambas era poder assumir o relacionamento, mas como ser uma estrela também tem o seu preço, o sonho acabou sendo deixado de lado justamente por conta dos fãs e da imprensa.

As horas se passaram rapidamente, quando menos esperava já estava em cima da hora, após se arrumar pegou a sua BMW na garagem e foi o mais rápido possível para o hotel. Apesar do horário o transito não estava dos piores naquele dia, a morena acabou se atrasando no máximo uns dez minutos, entregou a chave do carro ao manobrista e adentrou naquele local onde passava praticamente a maior parte do tempo quando estava fora dos palcos, era mais a sua casa do que a sua própria casa. A recepção era um dos lugares mais belos do hotel, mas Shelby não teria tempo para admirá-la no momento, o restaurante particular ficava no quarto andar, Kurt era super pontual em seus compromissos então tratou de se apresar.

O restaurante pela manhã era iluminado por grandes janelas de vidro que davam de frente para um belo parque e o seu contraste com a cidade, uma grande mesa com capacidade para vinte pessoas, no canto direito havia um belíssimo balcão e o luxuoso bar, aos fundos ficava a cozinha com especialidades para todos os gostos. Assim como havia pensado Kurt já estava lá a sua espera, sentado na ponta como sempre, tomando provavelmente um suco, pois odiava bebidas alcoólicas, enquanto observava a paisagem pelos vidros.

O almoço correu muito bem e a conversa estava muito animada, mas Shelby teria que falar sobre o que estava se passando com ela, aquele sentimento estava lhe sufocando aos poucos e a qualquer momento sentia que explodiria.

–Kurt...- seu sorriso deu lugar a uma expressão séria. - ...eu não sei como falar isso, você sabe que o PCD é a minha vida...

O homem sorriu e pousou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios da morena que já estava quase chorando.

– ...Mas agora você quer aproveitar mais a sua vida ao lado da Holly não é mesmo?

Shelby confirmou com a cabeça e continuou a falar.

–Eu não quero e não vou abandonar as meninas, a nossa historia, quero ajudar no que for preciso e acima de tudo quero encontrar alguém digno de assumir a liderança das PCD, mas sinto que chegou a hora de parar um pouco com os palcos, apesar de ser a minha vida... Preciso dar mais atenção a mim e a minha vida pessoal.

Kurt segurou sua mão com carinho e beijou.

–Sei que essa é a sua decisão e eu vou apoiá-la da maneira que for, vai ser um choque para os fãs e principalmente para as meninas, você sabe o quanto elas te amam... Mas eu quero acima de tudo a sua felicidade.

–Eu vou fazer de tudo para encontrarmos a doll perfeita e te ajudar a por essas meninas na linha, só Deus sabe a bagunça que aquelas pestinhas fazem. – disse Shelby enxugando as lágrimas e sorrindo. – precisamos pensar logo em algo para termos tudo resolvido quando as meninas voltarem.

xxxx

A conversa entre Shelby e Kurt estendeu-se até o começo da noite, o papo corria de maneira rápida e eletrizante, as idéias eram diversas e homem de olhos azuis elétricos registrava tudo no seu notebook. Depois de horas produtivas de conversa a morena resolveu que era hora de voltar para casa, todo seu medo e tristeza haviam sumido por completo, dando lugar a uma empolgante sensação de felicidade. Teria o tempo preciso para cuidar melhor da sua vida e ainda continuaria com as PCD, talvez o mais difícil fosse o fato de conseguirem alguém realmente bom para a liderança, mas não seria nada fácil para os fãs e mais ainda para as meninas.

Como alguns assuntos já haviam sido discutidos e idéias pensadas e repensadas, Shelby pediu para que Kurt desse um tempo no trabalho, pelo menos até a volta das meninas, pois assim como elas o amigo trabalhava incansavelmente e uma folga seria mais do que merecida; no começo ele não aceitou bem a idéia de "tirar férias" se é que poderia chamar esse curto espaço de tempo de férias, mas a morena estava com razão, quando as meninas voltassem a correria seria redobrada assim como o trabalho em um todo... No fim acabou cedendo ao descanso mais que merecido.

Shelby chegou o mais rápido que pode em casa, não conseguia se conter de tanta felicidade, colocou o carro na garagem e correu para a porta. Lá dentro Holly havia terminado de tomar banho, estava no quarto escolhendo sua roupa para poder voltar ao trabalho; o dia havia sido bastante puxado com a chegada de algumas mercadorias, apesar de ser a dona do estabelecimento não gostava de ficar o dia todo atrás de uma mesa com uma pilha de papeis. Enquanto tentava se decidir entre duas peças, a morena sorria encostada na porta do quarto lhe observando.

–Prefiro você do jeitinho que está. - comentou a recém chegada se aproximando da amada.

A loira sorriu um pouco surpresa, devolvendo as roupas ao seu local de origem e se jogando nos braços da morena em seguida.

–Nossa amor, você me assustou! Faz quanto tempo estava me observando? – perguntou a outra beijando-lhe delicadamente os lábios.

–Acabei de chegar amor. – respondeu segurando a mão da loira e lhe levando até a cama.

As duas se sentaram e meio perdida Holly notou que algo havia acontecido a sua companheira, há quase um mês a morena estava calada, cansada, triste e preocupada, mas agora estava linda e radiante.

–Sei que você estava se preparando para voltar ao trabalho, mas preciso te falar algo importante. – disse a cantora empolgada.

Holly já não estava mais aguentando de tanta curiosidade... Onde Shelby estava querendo chegar? A morena esqueceu o seu problema com o guarda-roupa e dava total atenção a companheira.

–Eu conversei com o Kurt... Falei sobre o tempo que eu precisava para nós e ele não só entendeu como me apoiou. – começou a falar animadamente. – sei que isso vai ser uma grande reviravolta, mas agora vou conseguir trabalhar e cuidar melhor de você.

A loira estava de boca aberta, parecia não acreditar no que estava ouvindo, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas enquanto sentia o toque macio da outra... Se fosse um sonho ela não queria acordar nunca mais, um flashback passou em sua mente... Tantas e tantas vezes já havia brigado com Shelby por conta desse assunto, tantas vezes as duas passaram por momentos difíceis e torturantes no relacionamento, distancia, solidão, ciúmes... Mas que foram vencidos com muito amor.

–Eu não acredito amor... – disse a loira soluçando e abraçando-a com força. - ...você fez isso por nós.

–PCD é a minha vida, mas a minha vida não existe sem você. – respondeu Shelby com o olhar apaixonado que a outra tanto amava.

A duas se beijaram com intensidade, lentamente Holly forçou o corpo contra o da morena deitando sobre ela enquanto se beijavam. Com esforço a cantora interrompeu o beijo e falou:

–Você não está atrasada para o trabalho? – perguntou com um pouco de dificuldade ao sentir os beijos da loira em seu pescoço.

Holly deslizou os lábios em direção a orelha da orelha enquanto suas mãos se concentravam em abrir a calça da doll.

–Hoje vou ficar em casa... Precisamos comemorar. – sussurrou investindo contra os lábios da companheira em um beijo avassalador.

xxxx

A semana passou bem mais rápida do que esperavam e logo o sábado estava batendo na porta, Kurt achou melhor passar uma mensagem para as outras dolls, pelo menos para prepará-las um pouco, já que não estavam sabendo de nada.

Logo de manhã cedo Kurt e Shelby estavam reunidos no restaurante do hotel para um café, estavam-se muito ansiosos na espera das meninas. Não demorou muito e as primeiras dolls apareceram, Brittany foi a primeira e logo em seguida Santana, ambas pareciam muito confusas com a mensagem de Kurt.

–Será que da pra alguém me explicar o que está acontecendo? - disse Brittany se juntando aos outros que se encontravam no andar do restaurante.

–Se for algum tipo de brincadeira não tem nenhuma graça. – completou Santana com um leve tom de irritação na voz, sentando-se ao lado de Britt.

–Calma meninas... Eu vou explicar tudo detalhadamente. – disse Shelby tentando acalmá-las. – mas precisamos esperar a Quinn e a Rachel primeiro.

–Então é verdade? Você vai mesmo nos deixar? – perguntou a loirinha com a voz fraca.

A latina levantou-se da cadeira e se afastou depois de pedir licença para atender a uma ligação.

–Não Brittany... – respondeu Santana imediatamente. – eu nunca deixaria vocês... Droga Kurt! Eu disse para não falar nada enquanto elas não chegassem.

Santana se aproximou novamente da mesa sentando-se ao lado da loirinha.

–Era a Q... Ela e a Rach só vão chegar à noite. – disse a morena passando a mão pelo rosto.

–Onde elas se meteram? – perguntou Kurt preocupado.

–A Rach viajou com a Quinn para conhecer a cidade dela. – explicou Brittany.

–Pois é, as duas vão pegar o primeiro vôo que der daquele fim de mundo. – comentou Santana conseguindo arrancar sorriso de todas.

–Vamos lá para o outro andar então, assim explico melhor as coisas para vocês. – disse Shelby.

As outras dolls confirmaram com a cabeça e todos se dirigiram ao décimo andar, o cantinho especial das meninas, lá poderiam conversar com mais calma e descansar enquanto as outras duas não chegavam.


	2. A Noticia

**WARRENSBURG**

Warrensburg é uma pequena cidade agrícola que fica no sul dos Estados Unidos, lar da punk doll Quinn Fabray. A menos de um mês Rachel aceitou o convite da loirinha para conhecer "o pequeno fim do mundo" onde nasceu... A princípio a angel estranhou um pouco, afinal não estava acostumada com a vida pacata de uma cidadezinha, pouco movimento, quase nada para se fazer, muito diferente da rotina louca de New York, no entanto a morena tinha que concordar com algo, o local era um dos mais lindos que já vira.

Quinn ficou muito feliz por Rachel ter aceitado o convite e sumir um pouco de toda aquela badalação e mais ainda por encontrar os pais em casa, o pai, Russell Fabray, era caminhoneiro e sua mãe Judy sempre o acompanhava nas viagens que fazia, o risco de não ver o casal em sua residência era muito grande. A casa não possuía muito luxo e conservava um estilo rústico, a filha caçula dos Fabray sempre procurou dar uma vida melhor para os dois, mas os pais gostavam da vida que levavam e não trocavam seu atual status nem mesmo com muita insistência da menor e ajuda da irmã mais velha, mesmo assim a estadia das meninas foi muito animada e aconchegante, um ambiente familiar que quase nunca tinham a oportunidade de desfrutar; Quinn e Rachel dividiram o antigo quarto da punk doll, um local cheio de recordações que a loirinha fez questão de compartilhar com a morena.

Com os dias Rachel conheceu toda a cidade e aprendeu mais sobre a sua amiga, as duas se davam muito bem e eram muito unidas, talvez as mais unidas do grupo, a falta que sentiam da família era suprida com o carinho mutuo entre elas. Faltando menos de uma semana para voltarem, as garotas receberam uma mensagem estranha de Kurt, algo meio desconexo que falava sobre a saída de Shelby do grupo e a escolha de uma nova doll para assumir o seu posto. As duas estavam em um passeio pelo campo aberto dentro do território dos Fabray quando receberam a mensagem.

–Que merda... – murmurou Quinn impulsivamente, segurando firmes as rédeas do cavalo que lhe acompanhava ao seu lado.

Rachel estava calada segurando o celular em estado de choque, aquilo só poderia ser uma grande brincadeira de mau gosto.

–Não acredito nisso, não pode ser verdade... Por quê? O que aconteceu? – falava a morena tremendo com a notícia.

–Calma Rach... Calma. – disse a loira abraçando forte a amiga e acariciando suas costas.

–Como vou ficar calma? Eu não quero que o grupo se separe Q.! – respondeu a judia abraçando-a com muita força e chorando em seu ombro.

–Isso não vai acontecer... Eu não vou permitir isso. – respondeu Quinn levantando o rosto da amiga e enxugando suas lágrimas devotamente com os polegares antes de depositar um beijo casto em seu rosto. – vamos voltar agora, está ficando tarde.

Quinn subiu no cavalo ajudando a amiga a fazer o mesmo logo em seguida. O animal galopava devagar de volta para a residência dos Fabray enquanto o por do sol se fazia presente no horizonte, a morena segurava firme na cintura da amiga apoiando o rosto nas costas dela e chorava vez ou outra... A punk doll odiava vê-la triste, era algo que lhe torturava e doía muito, Quinn segurou com uma das mãos a mão que Rachel tinha em sua cintura e acariciou por todo o trajeto de volta.

xXxX

–Tem certeza que você já tem que ir filha? – perguntou Judy visivelmente triste com a partida prematura.

–Sim mamãe... Aconteceram algumas coisas no grupo, temos que voltar urgentemente para New York. – respondeu Quinn abraçando a mãe.

–Mas você está tão magrinha meu anjo... E esse cabelo, parece que foi cortado com uma foice, como você tem coragem de andar assim?

Fran – sua irmã mais velha - teve que tapar a boca para não rir na cara da menor, parecia apenas brincadeira, mas a Sra. Fabray estava falando sério, Quinn lhe repreendeu com um olhar e voltou à atenção para a loira mais velha

–Mãe para com isso... – suplicou a caçula da família sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha.

As duas se abraçaram novamente como se naquele ato Quinn fosse revigorar todas as forças que precisava para retornar a sua realidade tão diferente de tudo aquilo que um dia viveu, após se despedir da irmã - que retornara o mais rápido possível somente para poder rever a mais nova - foi até o quarto e bateu na porta delicadamente antes de entrar, Rachel estava encolhida na cama abraçada com o seu inseparável ursinho cor de rosa, Quinn se aproximou com um meio sorriso ao ver aquela cena tão fofa e acariciou o rosto da amiga.

–Vamos, o táxi chegou... Iremos ate a cidade vizinha e de lá pegamos o primeiro voo para New York.

A companheira apenas concordou com a cabeça e seguiu a loirinha, após se despedirem novamente Quinn e o pai levaram as malas ate o táxi. O tempo correu rápido, mais rápido ainda do que esperavam, não trocaram nenhuma palavra até o aeroporto e no avião Rachel dormiu o tempo todo apoiada no ombro da amiga.

XxXx

**NEW YORK**

Era de noitinha quando as quatro mulheres sentadas no sofá da sala ouvira o barulho da porta se abrindo, sem dúvida nenhuma eram as duas dolls que faltavam.

Não tiveram muito tempo para abraços de reencontro, Rachel estava muito magoada e queria explicações, Kurt começou a falar para tentar acalmar a fera, pois bem sabia como a amiga era dramática quando queria, mas Shelby tomou a dianteira, afinal se afastar um pouco dos palcos foi uma decisão dela e ela que teria que dar alguma satisfação para a pequena... Rach era muito ligada a líder das dolls e sabia bem que essa seria a sua reação, mas as coisas deveriam ser decididas e explicadas com calma, Santana e Brittany que já estavam sabendo de tudo decidiram ajudar Shelby; Quinn também se encontrava confusa no meio de todas aquelas informações, mas estava firme por causa da judia, as duas se sentaram e Rachel apesar de nervosa escutou tudo atentamente, os motivos de Shelby foram compreendidos, mas pedir que a Angel doll aceitasse aquela realidade de uma hora para a outra já era muito para um dia, a judia saiu da sala e foi para o seu quarto sem falar mais nada sobre o assunto.

A mais velha acompanhou os passos da outra quase que no mesmo instante e entrou no quarto abraçando a garota que agora estava deitada na cama.

–Eu não vou abandonar você Rach... Por favor, entenda. – disse Shelby em tom de desculpa.

–Eu não quero alguém no seu lugar, ninguém vai substituir você. – retrocou Rachel com dificuldade por causa das lágrimas que voltaram a tomar o seu rosto.

–Por favor, angel, nós temos que ser fortes... PCD nunca vai morrer! – tentou confortar a companheira de palco enquanto lhe sorria de forma compreensiva. – eu não vou sumir da vida de vocês, eu só preciso cuidar um pouco mais de mim, entende?

Rachel limpou o rosto e olhou firmemente nos olhos da amiga, pode ver a dor passar rapidamente por eles, sabia que não estava sendo fácil para a morena, não poderia culpar a mais velha por querer ser feliz ao lado da pessoa que amava.

–Você está certa...

xXxX

Shelby passou a noite anterior no quarto de Rachel, aparentemente estava tudo resolvido, mas se conhecia bem a "angel" ela não facilitaria muito as coisas no que dependesse da entrada de uma nova doll. As outras meninas compreenderam e aceitaram os motivos da morena sem nenhuma objeção, afinal tudo tem o seu tempo de começar e terminar e Shelby agora precisava cuidar do seu relacionamento.

A primeira semana que se seguiu foi totalmente conturbada para todos ao redor das dolls, entrevistas por cima de entrevistas, protestos e choradeira por parte dos fãs, paparazzi por toda a parte, a mídia transformou tudo em algo ainda pior, ou simplesmente tornou um turbilhão algo não deveria ter tanto alarde assim. No primeiro mês tudo parecia um inferno - como já era de se esperar por parte da integrante que estava deixando o grupo - Shelby não pisou em casa durante todo este mês, permanecendo a maior parte do tempo dentro do hotel. A perseguição dos paparazzi era talvez o fator mais preocupante, com eles rondando as Dolls sem trégua, teriam que tomar cuidado em dobro... Shelby e Holly mal se viam, mas ambas sabiam que isso passaria logo e que antes que percebessem estariam juntas novamente.

Com o tempo as dolls conseguiram reverter a situação e deixaram bem claro qual era o novo rumo do grupo, elas não iriam se separar – isso era mais do que obvio - Shelby se afastaria dos palcos, mas ficaria como coreografa e substituta caso acontecesse algo com alguma das meninas. Mais ou menos dois meses, esse foi o tempo necessário para o grupo se organizar, mas provavelmente a loucura estava apenas começando... Os anúncios, propagandas e etc começaram a aparecer, a corrida para a busca da nova líder das PCD já estava em jogo. A princípio aconteceria uma eliminatória por estado, as garotas seriam avaliadas pelo canto, pela dança e personalidade, achando a campeã de cada lugar a final seria em New York transmitida ao vivo pela Warner Bros Television e as participantes julgadas nada mais nada menos que pelo grupo PCD.

XxXx

**KENTUCKY – OHIO**

A turnê com o grupo que havia lhe escolhido havia finalmente terminado... Após meses fora de casa ela estava retornando ao único lugar que lhe conseguia deixar no estado de paz total. Depois da péssima experiência com o seu último grupo tudo que Cassandra queria no momento era paz, voltar para a sua casa, para os braços da sua mãe... Os meses que havia passado com a banda "Day of The New" serviu-lhe bem para colocar o seu emocional no lugar e amadurecer em relação ao que havia acontecido, mas nada se comparava ao colo da sua amada mãe.

–Senhorita July... Vai ficar aqui dentro? – perguntou o motorista da banda.

A loira estava viajando em seus pensamentos encontrava-se tão perdida e tão longe que nem havia percebido que todos já haviam descido do ônibus.

–Nossa... Desculpa-me, acabei me perdendo nos meus pensamentos, nem notei que o ônibus havia parado. – explicou-se a loira de forma débil com um sorriso meio sem jeito.

Os dois deixara o veículo; enquanto o motorista pegava as coisas da cantora, Cassandra se aproximava dos integrantes da banda que estavam conversando em frente ao hotel.

–A nossa musa inspiradora está chegando. – disse em alto e bom som o baixista da banda.

Os outros integrantes viraram dando atenção a bela mulher que se aproximava com um sorriso no rosto.

–Então minha deusa, minha rainha, meu mundo...

–Ah para Zack... Assim você me deixa sem graça, se o Brody escuta você falando isso... – disse em tom de brincadeira abraçando o cantor da banda.

–Eu não tenho medo daquele pilotozinho. – brincou Zack sorridente como sempre. -... Então vamos festejar?

–Não, infelizmente sua rainha vai ter que deixar para a próxima. – respondeu a loira com uma carinha visivelmente cansada. – estou morrendo de saudades da minha mãe e preciso descansar agora.

O vocalista confirmou com a cabeça e sorriu mais uma vez, apesar de um pouco desapontado com a decisão da outra ele sabia muito bem que ela precisava de descanso. A princípio os dois não se falavam muito, apenas o essencial, Cassandra foi chamada pelo baixista da banda como convidada para a próxima turnê, a parceria deu tão certo que a banda decolou nos shows... Os meses se passaram e os dois ficaram muito próximos, conversavam sobre tudo e desabafavam um com o outro sempre que precisavam, no fim da turnê parecia que os dois se conheciam há anos.

–Mas então gata... Você pretende se fixar na banda? – perguntou o baixista passando o braço por cima do ombro da amiga.

A garota o abraçou pela cintura e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

–No momento não posso responder nada, estou precisando de um tempo só pra mim. – respondeu a loira ainda pensativa.

–Não se esqueça de nós então meu amor, se precisar do seu amigo Zack sabe que estou aqui pra tudo. – comentou o cantor segurando na mão da amiga.

–Claro! Você não vai se ver livre de mim assim tão facilmente. – completou Cassandra dando um soco com carinho no ombro do amigo.

Após alguns minutos conversando com os garotos a cantora pegou suas coisas com o motorista e chamou um táxi, em breve estaria em sua casa em Louisville na companhia de sua mãe, curtindo um mundinho só seu.


End file.
